


Gonna Go Down Fightin'

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Kissing you like we're gonna die tomorrow, Low-graphic gore, M/M, Supply run gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supply run goes a little bit bad and Daryl and Glenn end up surrounded by walkers so they fight for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Go Down Fightin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #22 - in battle, side by side, of the 30 day otp challenge.

They're outnumbered cut they're gonna go down fighting, if it comes to that. Dayl hopes there was something he could do, fuck how he wishes there was, anything. Anything to delay what seems like inevitable.

 

“We're gonna...” Glenn says, panicked, back pressed against Daryl's back as they swing their blades at the circle of walkers surrounding them.

 

“Don' say it,” Daryl retorts, rough and short, because he can't think that. Just can't. They have to make it through this. Even when he knows it's pretty fucking hopeless. He doesn't wanna see Glenn torn into, bitten, hear him scream in agony as the walkers rend into his flesh. “Don' you fuckin' say it!”

 

Daryl fights like there's nothing that matters but that Glenn makes it out alive. It's not a horde but it's still twenty against either of them. But it's cold and the walkers are sluggish as they shift on their feet, blood-crazed as they are, driven to rend them open and just tear and gouge and eat.

 

Covered in walker-blood, they manage to stumble away, alive and unscathed.

 

It's a small miracle. Daryl give a silent prayer in thanks to a God he's lost all belief in long before the world went to shit. Old habits die hard.

 

They limp and stagger away, toward their car, wiping the blood away from their faces. The clothes are a done deal. There is no way they'll get the gore out of them. Daryl wants nothing more than to press Glenn against the closest hard surface and kiss him silly but he fights the urge. If it were Glenn's blood or his own on Glenn's face, he'd do it in an instant but now, now it just feels too gross.

 

Daryl does, though, when they finally get to the car and fish around for bottles of water and rinse their faces, wipe the grime away, uncover skin, blessedly unblemished skin free of walker bites and scratches. Daryl presses Glenn against one of the side doors and devours him, lips tight against his but not rough, never rough, just insistent.

 

They have to come out for air eventually, for nose-breathing only goes so far and Daryl just cups Glenn's face between his palms and looks deep into his eyes.

 

“We could've died,” he tells Glenn, tells him what they both know.

 

“I know,” Glenn says, “didn't, though.”

 

“Love you,” Daryl says, as always, the words slipping all too easily from his mouth. Loving Glenn is one of the hardest and easiest things he's had to do in his life, mostly since they boy is so hard to keep alive sometimes, alive and unscathed.

 

Glenn smiles at him, works his hands up and cups Daryl's face, fingertips tracing his stubble. “I know. Love you too.” Then he kisses Daryl.

 

They're back at camp a lot later than if they'd left back right away, but there's much to be said for privacy when you're celebrating being alive, even if said privacy is in the cramped backseat of a car.


End file.
